


Becoming What We Are, Collapsing Stars

by cjtheshort



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Brother Wars, Fast Burn-ish, Friends to Lovers, Good Dad Kaz, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjtheshort/pseuds/cjtheshort
Summary: Outer Heaven, Alaska was just another place that Hal was being abandoned to. It was the same story on repeat. Move to a new place, go to a new school, never make friends, never see his dad, pack up and leave in less than a year. He wouldn't miss anybody from this hellhole and they wouldn't miss him.At least, that was how it usually worked.





	1. The Thing About Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Stepping out of my comfort zone, straight into the danger zone! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

Alaska.

Out of all the places his father's work had taken them, Hal had never expected Alaska to be an option. But why wouldn't it be? They'd been to all the other desolate wastelands America had to offer, this was just the pinnacle. Maybe after this contract they could go back to living in real places, like Cape Canaveral or Boston or even Huntsville. Anywhere, just as long as there was a comic book store within biking distance.

His Game Boy screen finally blacked out. Hal continued mashing the buttons, reluctant to lift his head and see the wasteland he was damned to outside the car windows. Alaska had been empty and wet, so far. It reminded him of Colorado. Lush green land interrupted by bits of jagged boulders, blue distant mountain ranges crowned with snow, rivers and creeks cutting through the wildflowers. It was like a Bob Ross painting. Wild and free, fresh and untouched between the tiny clusters of fishing villages and outposts he spied during the plane ride in.

And not a single Radio Shack in sight.

"Hal, Emma, look, look!" One of Julie's arms snaked back, thumping E.E's leg to wake her up. "We're here!"

Huey hummed noncommittally as he continued over his work notes, not even sparing a glance. E.E groaned a complaint, pulling her travel blanket over her head. Hal tried to pick up the slack in the enthusiasm. He leaned forward between the front seats, seatbelt biting against his collarbone.

A large yet simple green sign greeted them, boasting in proud letters, ' **OUTER HEAVEN, ESTABLISHED 1964, POPULATION: 8,000** '. Below it was another sign, white with block-style text, ' **SHADOW MOSES DEVELOPMENT AND TESTING FACILITY, 13 MILES** '. Hal's eyes were drawn to the town looming behind the signs. Buildings were scattered around the landscape, all small and bland. The dread tightened in his chest. So much for 'heaven'.

"Eight thousand and four now," Julie chirped, smiling over at Huey. He hummed, thumbing through a file. Hal tried to think of some comforting words for his step-mother through his own budding misery. She always held such shining optimism at these beginnings. She'd dream up ideas of Huey spending more time at home, going to exciting events and seeing new things, or just making a few friends. Hal knew those dreams.

He knew there was only so much disappointment to swallow before you were sick with it. He knew what it was like to hear old jeers from new faces. The isolation, the unanswered wishes, how quickly exciting new houses turned out to be the same cage with a different floor plan. That's why he stopped dreaming, started accepting the facts.

"How about we see if we can find your new school, hm?" Julie continued. "It's a really good one. A STEM school, isn't it? A preparatory?" She looked back to Huey, who gave the same flat hum. Hal and Julie shared a silent sigh. "It's a really good one," She carried on, looking over her shoulder to him. "If you graduate from there, you have a promised position with Shadow Moses. Pretty cool, right?"

Hal offered a strained smile. "Yeah, cool." Everyone assumed he would follow in daddy's footsteps. The good grades, the skinny frame, bulky glasses; he was half way to being Huey. He'd rather eat nails than live like this forever.

The first store to greet them in town was hardware, then auto-parts, then outdoors and hunting supplies. Hal could feel Julie's tension, both of them begging for just one thing to catch their interest. Something, anything that broke up this wonderland for grandpas and lumberjacks. All the buildings looked the same excepting one or two details. Utilitarian grey, simple signs, basic builds. It was like a sloppy cartoon background, repeating two different frames to make up a 'city'. They were eyeing the public library, trying to catch a glimpse of the book spines through the window when three boys burst out onto the sidewalk. Excepting the one that dashed into the street.

Julie hit the brakes, paperwork flying from Huey's lap as E.E yelped. The boy paused, just for the second it took Hal to think, _'that guy belongs in a Disney movie'._ Messy dark hair, a lean face with high cheek bones and sharp jaw. He threw a thankful salute before taking off, the two on the sidewalk splitting around the car to regain their chase. A dark skinned boy practically the other's size curved around the hood, hot on his heels, disappearing between a 'Miller's Diner' and the police department. The other, a blond, tanned and shirtless to soak the last of Alaska's warmth into his pale skin, decided on a different plan and duck around the back of the van, booking to the hardware store.

"My," Julie commented over Huey's fussing about spilled papers. She watched the shirtless boy shrink in the side mirror until he vanished behind the building, likely cutting off the first two. "Future friends of yours?" She asked as the car rolled forward.

Hal laughed idly, hoping the handsome—the first guy wasn't getting jumped. Probably not. It was likely one of those games people with friends played; something he'd have no idea about.

The rest of the town was barebones. A step up from some places, but nothing Hal was going to be thankful for. Necessities and basics it appeared, nothing anywhere near fun or interesting. Julie hadn't said a single word, not even to make one of those casual promises to check so-and-so place out someday. It wasn't until they reached the end of the monotonous storefronts that either of them spoke again.

"Oh, wow..." Hal breathed. Julie agreed with a disbelieving scoff.

Rising high above the landscape, the crown of sprawling manicured sport fields and scattered facility buildings, was 'that STEM school'. It was tall and uniform, four stories of shimmering white paint and large windows. Up on the roof, just behind the bold letters declaring 'Outer Heaven School of the Elite', Hal could see radar equipment and satellite dishes. Greenhouses, fenced in areas, a large barn with a half-deconstructed car in front of it, this place was a public high school's funding wetdream.

"'Home of the Foxhounds'," Julie read off the sign. Hal tore his eyes from what he swore was a helicopter hiding in a back field. The school sign was oddly simple and civilian, excepting the mascot. A glaring fox with a utility knife in its jaws. "Entrance exams August 30th? Huey," She huffed. He only answered with his typical hum.

"We still have two days." Hal assured. "That'll be enough time, right?" They were used to arriving places in the middle of the school year, this wouldn't be that different.

"I guess it'll have to be." Julie cast Huey an annoyed glance, her shoulders sagging. The cycle was already starting. It actually felt like it was going faster this time, the maturation rate of misery cut in half. Hal's father had been engrossed in his work, so totally in a way he had never seen.

Hal looked back to the school, wondering exactly what a school like that was doing in a place like this. Surely, something for the 'elites' would be somewhere more accessible, more livable. Somewhere millionaires would want to move to send their kids. Then again, most of the people living here likely worked for Shadow Moses, a company that only employed the elites. It would be appealing to send their kids to a matching school.

Eyes wandering over the ever expanding grounds, Hal wandered if he was an 'elite'. Sure, his father, the dazzling Doctor Huey Emmerich, PhD., might be, but was elite genetic? Hal had been praised through his schooling, bumped up a grade once or twice, moved to AP classes...was that a sign of being elite? What about those boys earlier, were they elite? Were their fathers? Their mothers? The van turned right, leaving Hal backwards in his seat to stare down the hollow windows of the school. Something about it—the size, the title of it—left doubt hanging in his chest even when it was nearly out of sight. Maybe his father was feeling the same thing, worrying over if he wasn't elite enough for Shadow Moses.

Julie's whooping, forcibly joyful, kept his thoughts from scurrying further along. "We're home, we're finally home." She sang out, her lips strung in a dry smile that left her eyes tired. "Here," She pulled the keys from the ignition, already fit with the new house keys and held them out to Hal. "Go pick out your rooms."

An attempt to spark some cheer into this exhausting journey. Hal mirrored her smile before he freed E.E from her car seat and lifted her up. She struggled at first, wanting to sink back into the arms of sleep until he spoke the four magic words: 'you can pick first'.

E.E practically sprang from his arms and hit the pavement running. Hal admired her enthusiasm, or perhaps that innocence yet to be frozen over with cynicism. He took a moment to look around at his new neighborhood. The houses were full of character compared to the depressing little town. Shapes and colors and sizes all their own. He wondered if those boys lived in these houses, if their parents would invite his over to dinners and parties. It was stupid to hope for friendship for himself, so he just wished for peaceful neighbors for Julie.

His own house was modest. One story ranch style with a sharply arched roof the color of shale. The dark green slats of the exterior fit nicely with the scenery. It seemed like a real house, not just some block home the military threw together from the scraps of their budget. It even had a little porch fit with a ramp for Huey's wheelchair. The town sucked, but he guessed the house looked alright.

"Hal!" E.E called, banging on the door with her tiny fists. Hal snapped to it, finding the right key and letting her rush in. The place was largely furnished, a complete living room set greeting him as he stepped in. Huge TV, plush sofa and matching recliner—this house was definitely alright. He stepped into the kitchen, noticing the pots and pans suspended from the ceiling over a grilling island. Julie would probably finally have something to really smile about.

"Hal!" E.E called again. "Look!" She waved to him from the hall, drawing him into one of the bedrooms. Her bed was already set up, boxes of her stuff stacked neatly in a corner with shelves and bookcases waiting. "We don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Yeah..." Hal managed before glancing into the adjacent room. His own bed was waiting for him, along with the boxes that he had scrawled his claim on. No sleeping on the floor. No waiting an entire week for his stuff to arrive. E.E was already tearing into the box she could reach and Hal didn't hesitate to follow. His own room had waiting furniture, matching E.E's but in black rather than white. This house was shaping up to be something fantastic. He opened a box, then another, seeking out his precious manga. It was always a comfort to see them first, to set them in their shelves and know they were safe before even thinking about clothes.

He handled them carefully, smoothing out un-creased covers before stacking them in the bookcase. There probably wouldn't be any additions to his collection anytime soon. No more comics, no more video games, no more action figures. He'd probably have to learn to fish and make igloos for fun around here.

"Hal! Emma!" Julie called, her voice light. Like she had just been laughing. Not with Huey, surely. They never laughed together. "Come out here, someone wants to meet you!"

 

 


	2. Welcome Wagon

 

Hal slunk through the kitchen with practiced stealth. He stood on his tip toes, craning around the wall dividing the kitchen and living room, trying to spy through the windows. People never bothered them this early into moving, not unless something was wrong. Through the open door, Hal could hear Julie chatting with a man. The voice was accented, something Southern and slow. He couldn't see the stranger, though, hidden by the stretch of wall between the doorway and the window.

For a moment, he wondered if he could sneak back to his room and pretend to have not heard her. New adults were the worst to talk to. They asked question after question just to corner Hal into some lesson he didn't need. Hal would stand there with a flimsy smile and even flimsier eye contact. Julie laughed at something the man said, cheery and high. Hal knew he should take his chance and retreat away. Maybe Julie would forget she—

Toddler feet pounded by him. Julie turned her head and Hal was caught. 

"Come on, Hal," She scooped up E.E with one arm, holding the other out to Hal. He peeled himself from the wall and tried to remember that this would only take a few minutes.

The man was standing beside his father, a hand resting on his shoulder.  That dull glaze that usually hung over Huey's eyes was gone, replaced by a jittery spark. The sweat was fresh on his skin, thin hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead. Nothing unusual. Huey flipped between two settings; anxious mania and apathy that made statues seem like chatterboxes. People always seemed to flip that anxious switch. Just another thing Hal inherited from him. 

"Hal, Emma, this is Mr. Wayne," Julie didn't turn her grin away from the man for long. That hope for a real fresh start was bright in her eyes once more. Hal's itching to hide away in his room eased. If Julie liked him, he could suffer through being polite. He looked back to the stranger, finding gunsteel eyes carefully panning through the details of his face.

Mr. Wayne smiled, instantly warming away the eeriness of his gaze. He was fit for the wilderness, dressed like the men who had tamed the West a hundred years before. A festive button-down shirt, silver bolo tie glinting in the sun, stiff blue jeans tucked into cowboy boots. His hair was as pale as straw and limply tucked behind his ears, thin mustache nearly blending into his tanned skin. 

"Hal," he stepped closer, spurs jingling. On his part, Hal only hesitated for a moment to take his hand. Mr. Wayne's grip was firm, no where near the crushing vice that most men gave.

"Miss Emma," he gave a proper dip to the toddler, sending Julie into giggles. Huey's own chuckle joined in, sudden and sharp.

"Your daddy and I have quite the history, Hal," Mr. Wayne's hand found its way back to Huey's shoulder. The dichotomy between the two was disorienting. Mr. Wayne reminded him of a lazy cat, resting on a sunny porch and smiling peacefully out at the world. Huey was grimacing what he considered a smile, hand heavy on his wheelchair's joystick. "I think most folks 'round here have him mighty fresh in mind. "

"Oh, g-great!" Huey's grin stretched. "Nothing like o-old friends, back together!" He laughed, throwing his hands up in an aimless gesture. Mr. Wayne hummed in agreement, soft, condescending.

"Y'know, _Miller_ opened himself up a diner," he slapped Huey's shoulder. The way he purred out 'Miller' seemed to send a shiver down Huey's spine. "How about I treat ya'll to dinner at his place?" His lazy smile broadened into something more playful.

"Oh, we can't let you do that." Julie reached out to touch Mr. Wayne's arm. 

"Oh, I must insist," Mr. Wayne returned her smile, tightening his grip on Huey's shoulder. "Miller's awfully excited to see him again." 

A gracious laugh gritted out from between Huey's clenched teeth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Miller's could be favorably described as 'cozy' and 'family style'. Photos and souvenirs from around the world and across the ages covered the sherbet orange walls. Food sizzled from the open kitchen, the clatter of spatulas and staff chatter nearly drowned out the music. On the right wall stretched a buffet, neat little signs stuck to the sneeze guard. Mr. Wayne lead them between a choice of empty tables to one closest to the left wall, right in front of the window for a perfect view of the desolate street.

Hal eased into his seat beside E.E, facing the window with the seat heading the table left empty. Julie and Mr. Wayne hadn't stopped chatting for a second. He swore they kept some kind of telepathic connection during the drive over, having picked up so easily where they left off. Somewhere around the topic of what weather to expect, Hal had tuned out. He was exhausted from his flight and just wanted to make sure his figures had survived the move. His gundams wouldn't have taken a single blow the airline packers dished out. They were probably in pieces if the bubble wrap and newspaper had failed. It was stupid to check the manga box first. 

"You like video games, Hal?" Mr. Wayne asked, wedging into his thoughts.

"Yeah," Hal answered, distractedly. Julie cut him a look and he straightened up in his seat. "I do. Sir."

"Well, you're in luck," He gestured over Hal's shoulder. "Miller's decided to put a few machines in the party room, open up a little arcade."

Hal glanced back, down the wall to an open door frame. Above it was a handcrafted sign, 'GAME ROOM' in shimmering rainbow letters. Pac-Man was easy to spy from the corner.

"Maybe when my son gets here, he can show you around."

"Oh, you have kids?" Julie asked, her tone softer than before. E.E reached out for her, muttering about being tired. Julie answered by resting a hand on her head.

"Just one," Mr. Wayne's smile was oddly assuring. "He'll be 'round once he takes care of his chores."

"So, is there a Mrs. Wayne?" Her smile seemed to take a bit more work.

Mr. Wayne's smile sharpened as he glanced up through his eyelashes. "It's just me and my boy, I'm afraid."

A peel of obviously relieved laughter set their conversation back into motion. Huey seemed to be in a world of his own, eyes locked on something that was just through the kitchen wall. Just beyond anyone else's perception. Hal still couldn't be sure that his father was distressed. At least, genuinely. Sure, he seemed a little more worked up than usual, but everyone was exhausted. 

The cowbell over the front door clanked loudly, announcing a new arrival. The kitchen staff looked up, biting back their welcomes and returning to work. 

"There's my boy now," A left-hook couldn't have knocked the pride off Mr. Wayne's face.

Standing in the doorway, practically basking in the silent hatred as though it were applause, was what had to be an illusion. Dirty blond hair spilled down to his shoulders in thick waves, framing the face of the kid they nearly killed on the way in. The Disney Channel guy. Hal could only stare as he approached, crossing the restaurant floor like Alexander the Great to the Battle of Issos. Like a 100-0 boxer to the ring. Like a storm that no one had boarded up the windows for.

"Eli," Mr. Wayne held his arm out to present his son when he stopped at the head of the table. "This is the Emmerich family. Miss Julie, Hal, Emma, and of course, Doctor Emmerich."

"Truly, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Came a regal English accent. The polite smile bled to something of satisfaction at their visible surprise. "Especially yours, Doctor Emmerich." Eli's smile only seemed to sweeten. Huey mumbled something, nodding up at the boy and breaking eye contact first.

"Hal here's gonna be a junior, too," Mr. Wayne gestured across the table. Julie put her arm around Hal's shoulder, as though to steady him under Eli's gaze that perfectly matched his father's. Disarmingly open despite how he seemed to be dissecting you in his mind. "You might end up sharing some classes. How about showing him around a little after dinner?"

"I would be delighted to," Eli grinned. "I'm sure we'll become fast friends." The corner of Hal's lips tugged up as his stomach tucked itself into a knot. 

"Why don't you run tell Miller we're all set up?" Mr. Wayne suggested, sending Eli .

"What a charming young man," Julie commented, looking down to Hal. He knew that look, that expectant turn of lips. She wanted them to be best buddies within the week, wanted Hal to pick up his habits. Start dressing nicer, be more outgoing, throw (tame) parties with his countless friends. He and Eli were probably going to talk only this once and never again. 

"Just tried to raise him right." Mr. Wayne's humble words clashed with the smirk on his face. Playing humble despite how he wanted the praise to keep rolling. "He's head of the robotics club, Hal. You interested in that sort of thing?"

"Yes, sir?" Hal didn't know why it came out as a question. "When we lived in Florida and Texas, I did some robotics stuff." Playing with wires and code. It hardly competed with his fantasies of building a fully autonomous android, just for fun. "I liked anime club more."

Mr. Wayne's brows creased. "'Anime'?"

"Japanese animation." Hal piped, as though that was a real clarification.

"Hmm," Mr. Wayne glanced down at the table top. "There's a film club. Sometimes they show cartoons."

Hal didn't brother correcting him. All adults thought of animation as just cartoons for kids. Disney and Bugs Bunny was on the same level as Akira and Evangelion to them.

"It's headed by Miller's boy, maybe you could ask him about this 'anime'." He continued, just as Eli slipped into the empty seat between himself and Hal at the head of the table. Mr. Wayne lifted his eyes over Hal's head.

"Where's David?" He asked as Hal turned to see the new arrival.

A man, with slicked-back blond hair and aviators hiding his eyes, approached at an unhurried pace. Or rather, an impeded pace. The glint of his crutch, the empty right sleeve of his T-shirt, Hal's gaze tried not to stick. He didn't want to be like those people who ogled his father's wheelchair from across streets and acted like it was their business to know why he needed one. Hal's eyes tried to find interest elsewhere, in stiff downward curve of his lips, in the obnoxious print self-advertising on his T-shirt, none of it was a good option.

"Finishing up the dishes. Dinner rush is in an hour." The man, probably 'Miller', answered. He paused suddenly, looking over the empty table as his scowl deepended. "You haven't been waited on?"

Mr. Wayne opened his mouth, but Miller had already barked out a 'waiter!'

Scurrying up from the kitchen, a young man snapped to Miller's side. "Sir?"

"Menus. Drinks." Miller demanded. "Where?"

The server twisted the pen in his hands. "M-Mr. Wayne asked—"

"Is his name on this establishment?" Miller snapped. The waiter swallowed thickly before shaking his head and leaving, non-slip sneakers slapping against the concrete floor. Miller deflated a bit and turned back to the table.

"S-same old Miller!" Huey laughed, like the noise was being forced through a cheese grinder. "A-always knows how to run a tight ship!"

Miller's glare rested on Huey. "I thought we had an agreement on not messing with my staff." He addressed Mr. Wayne, gaze unwavering.

"All I asked was that we wait for everyone before ordering," Mr. Wayne held up his palms. His tone was appeasing yet exhausted. This wasn't an unusual scene, then. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

"You never do, Adam." Miller took his seat at the end of the table, boxing Huey between himself and Mr. Wayne.

"This McDonnell Miller," Mr. Wayne picked up the introduction. "Probably the busiest man alive, if not the most polite."

Miller just smiled, dry and heavy. The waiter returned, politely passing out thick menus and setting a coloring sheet and crayons in front of E.E.

He cleared his throat, fumbling for a clean page on his notebook. "Hello and welcome to Miller's, a slice of heaven in Outer Heaven, may I get you started with drinks?"

Miller watched his every move the way a lion watches a zebra. Steady, patient for that one slip up that would leave him in shreds. Hal tried to ignore the previous tension once his drink order was taken, pretending to be enamored with the menu. It was wildly eclectic, enough so to actually catch his attention. Burgers and pizza next to styled steaks, sushi and Alaska cuisine. Muktuk, moose muffle stew, akutuq...he wondered if he'd witness any of that at this dinner.

"You boys think you can take on the challenge?" Mr. Wayne asked. Miller visibly perked up at that. "'The Big Boss Burger'. A solid pound of burger, a pound of fries, followed by an entire gallon of Mountain Dew. Finish it and Miller here'll give you a whole hundred dollars. Only one man has been able to take it on and _win_."

"Uh," Hal glanced to Eli. The boy looked indifferent, though his eyes held a curiosity, as though quietly hoping Hal would take the dare. Whatever wildman took down a two pound meal certainly didn't look like Hal. His twiggy arms would probably break just trying to lift it. "I was looking at the Old Timer, actually." It was a reserved cop-out and he hoped no one would call him on it.

"Excellent choice." Miller piped up, silencing whatever comment was hot on Mr. Wayne's lips. "I will suggest the venison burger, as well. They're limited as the meat is fresh and supplied by a local."

"Don't forget you jellied the noses." Mr. Wayne added. 

"J-jellied noses?" Julie asked, brows high in disbelief. 

"I said I would try," Miller dismissed. "It's nothing like working with moose. If you do want jelly, though, the fireweed jelly that comes with the Last Frontier Breakfast is that little taste of Alaska you never knew you needed."

Eli rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Hal as Miller continued advertising his menu. He proved to be much more pleasant in this element.

"From where did you move?" Eli asked, resting his arms on the table top. Sitting this closely together, Hal realized his face was scarred. A cut through his left brow, a line under his right eye. It made him just that much cooler. That much further from Hal's level. 

"Massachusetts. Technically. We weren't there for very long. Dad was just helping a college with something for a few months." Hal had given up on asking about his father's affairs a long time ago. Either he was ignored or told the information was classified. It was military weapons and he supposed that was all needed to know. "We've never really lived anywhere for too long. I think two and a half years in Boston was our longest record."

"Ah, a regular Army brat," Eli seemed to approve.  "I was quite nomadic, once. Spent a number of years moving around Europe and Africa before moving to Alaska permanently."

"So..." Hal pushed his glasses up. "Do you have a South African accent or an English one?" 

"English." He answered without further explanation, instead turning the topic to school. As much as Hal wanted to avoid even thinking about it, he didn't put up a fight. Eli talked about being 'second rank' for every year he attended the school. He talked about the leagues and groups he was some official in; robotics, choir, language, model nation—the ones that Hal just smiled at.

"Your dad mentioned there was a film club?" He asked when Eli finally took a breath. At Hal's derailing, he offered a blank look. Only for a moment, though, just long enough for him to clear his throat and shift in his seat, preparing to break the hardest of news as gently as possible.

"Well, yes, it exists," Eli said, his voice low and careful. "But I'm afraid the president is a bit of a bad person." He flashed a sympathetic smile. "A bully, a real bully. He's only happy when he's harassing and terrorizing. That's why I've been extending all my invitations. My friends and I would be so grateful to have you with us and not be subject to ridicule from him. You'll be the new kid, the hottest target."

"Oh," Hal wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't sure what to do. Miller's son was apparently a ruthless bully just running wild and waiting for him to step into the school. 

"How many ordered Sprite?" Asked a voice just behind his head. 

Everyone looked up to a rather familiar face. Eli's—The Disney Channel guy's—this freak magic trick/illusion. He was dressed in the uniform of an ad T-shirt and black pants with a far too large apron tied around him. He looked down on the table with the interest of watching paint dry.

"There's two?" Huey spoke for the rest of the family. 

"Yep. This is my son, David," Miller answered, holding out his hand for his drink.

"He and Eli are twins but we adopted them separately," Mr. Wayne added. 

"And we decided to it would be best if they spent at least some of their upbringing together, as brothers." Miller wrapped up. It seemed like a well-scripted explanation. The Emmerichs nodded slowly in understanding. 

"Tray's getting heavy." David interrupted. Miller gestured for him to just set it down on the table as he muttered out introductions to his son. He couldn't have seemed less interested in Hal, not even sparing a glance his way. "Johnny had to leave because of his 'medical disorder'." He flipped open his notebook. Everyone gave their orders, except for E.E who had fallen asleep without anyone's notice, and Dave left for the kitchen. The moment he was out of ear-shot, Eli leaned in close. 

"I'll tell you all about him after dinner."

 

 

 

 


	3. *Drowning Pool plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps chapter* this bad boy is so unedited.

 

“He gets away with everything.” Eli said, swiftly swerving away from a three car pile-up and straight up the wall of the tunnel. He stomped the gas, using his last nitro boost to soar over the other racers and land across the finish line. ‘ONE MORE LAP’ flashed across the screen. Hal was struggling to divide his attention between the awe-inspiring skill Eli had at  _ L.A GANG RACERS X-TREME _ and the horrors of David he was laying out. “Just because he makes good grades, no one holds him accountable for how he behaves.”

 

“Not even your dad?” Hal asked. Over dinner, Eli had been relatively quiet, letting the adults explain themselves to each other and giving Hal a good idea of the hierarchy. Mr. Miller and Mr. Wayne apparently played big roles in every detail of Outer Heaven. Mr. Wayne was surprisingly  sheriff of the small town, and Mr. Miller was a member of every committee, if not already heading it. They both coached at the school and Miller was the vice principal. It was no wonder the school was known for producing such ‘polished’ students.

 

It was odd at first, the thought of so many roles being filled by so few people. Hal guessed that’s just what happened in such a small and isolated town. It was a wonder these people had time to even breathe.

 

Eli just scoffed, cutting a sharp turn and managing to stay on the track as the other cars went careening off. “Everyone loves David,” he said, adding with a darker voice, “Even my dad.” A heavy beat passed before he seemed to remember the topic, starting again with his tone much lighter. “If he does anything, no one will protect you. He  _ hates  _ new kids.”

 

He seemed so sure, the prophet of impending doom. Hal wasn’t sure how to feel. Maybe he would let Julie homeschool him, like she kept suggesting for the frequent moves. Eli hadn’t really elaborated on what David would do to him but...that was probably just for his peace of mind. It was better to be clueless, right? Like when he had been surprised with his wisdom tooth removal last year. Hal tried to focus on the game.

 

Confetti suddenly rained down and scantily clad women danced across the screen as Eli placed first. Triumphant rap music began blaring from the speakers, a nice break from the monotone hum of motors. The initials ‘ELI’ took up all five ranks and he made the effort to enter this fresh victory. It had been the same thing with the Pac-Man. It seemed like no one else visited the arcade. Maybe David scared them away.

 

“It’s not all bad, though,” he said, getting up and moving to the Tekken cabinet. Hal just resigned himself to watching Eli play and not being invited up. “My friends and myself have formed something of a resistance against him. Strength in numbers.” He thumbed through his quarters, as the machine only accepted certain ones.

 

“What did he do in the library?” Hal asked, finally scraping up the courage to ask after three whole games. Eli paused, looking over his shoulder to the open doorway. Idle conversation between Mr. Wayne and Julie came in clear over the dinner rush.

 

“I’ll tell you later.” He said, turning back to his game. Once again, Hal found himself in awe of the skill Eli had. He must spend hours at these games, spending an inconceivable amount of money. Hal didn’t press for an answer, leaving Eli in silence to focus on the game. It was a nice distraction from the currently reality. Everything felt like it was happening so fast, so absolutely, there was no argument to be had about the ‘whens’ or ‘ifs’. When the match wrapped up, Eli looked to the clock over the doorway. “Actually,” his voice was much lighter than before, slipping into the previous chipperness from dinner. “How would you like to meet a few of my friends?” 

 

“Uh,” meeting Eli wasn’t so bad, Hal guessed. He seemed like he was trying to help him. Maybe his friends were the same way and wouldn’t end up hating him. Then again, all his positive thoughts couldn’t outweigh the cold stone resting in his stomach. He had never been good with people. Over the years, he had learned how to listen and be still, how to seem interested in the bland things they said. That was almost as good as being a people person, until someone remarked on what a quiet person he was and he couldn’t ever look them in the eye again. Sure, meeting Eli wasn’t so bad, but who knew how many friends he had? What if they weren’t as like-minded in the philanthropic front? There was only one thing to do. Break out the ever trusty excuse. “I’ll have to ask my parents.” Hal said with a shrug.

 

Julie would usually see the desperate anxiety in his eyes and make some excuse for him. They could work together like that, sometimes. She had gotten him out of many sleepovers and birthday parties. Even though she really wished he’d go and make friends, she never argued over it. When Eli lead him back into the dining room, he suddenly doubted this would be one of those lucky times. E.E was asleep in Julie’s arms, somehow, with the conversation flowing freely between Mr. Wayne and her mother over the sounds of the other diners. Miller and Huey looked like they had already found the short fuse in their attempts at conversation, with Miller’s lips pressed into a thin line as Huey prattled on about something something dynamics with a bead of sweat on his temple.

 

Julie on the other hand, her face was flushed with laughter. It was obvious her cheeks were sore from all the grinning, but that didn’t stop her. She seemed almost surprised when Mr. Wayne looked away from her, up to his son.

 

“Father,” Eli said, turning to Hal’s parents. That gentlemanly softness in his voice had returned, along with the polite tilt of his lips. A cherub compared to the madman who had been cranking out machine records just moments ago. “Doctor Emmerich, Mrs. Julie, I would like to take Hal to see the rest of the town and meet a few of my friends.” 

 

“Of course, of course!” Julie said, looking to Hal and giving him a wide grin. She looked proud of him. He managed to return something of a smile, hoping she noticed how feeble it was around the edges. Hoping she would just notice anything, say anything— “You kids have fun! Just be back before we leave.”

 

Hal tried not to deflate. Mr. Wayne piped up, his last hope. “Not to impose, but it won’t be dark until after midnight and Eli knows y’all’s house. He can get Hal home, no problem.” 

 

Great.

 

“I will bring him straight back.” Eli agreed. 

 

Fantastic.

 

“I wouldn’t want to interfere with you boys having fun.” Julie nodded along, giving Hal another proud smile. Not even his own father spoke up, too focused on not looking directly at Mr. Miller. 

 

He was doomed.

 

Eli wove between the tables, leaving Hal to lag behind, mumbling apologies to people he bumped or had to squeeze behind. No one minded him, used to the bustle of the small diner. He pushed away any ideas of just being invisible. It was hard to be invisible when someone was dragging you to meet their friends, rather than letting you go home and check on your figurines. Eli held the door from him and Hal stepped out from grease and meat into a clean summer breeze, into silence and still from an orchestra of noise. There were a few cars parked outside of Miller’s and the adjacent police station, but the street was otherwise vacant.

 

Wide and empty, it gave a perfect view of the suspended sun resting over the gap between buildings and sudden hill. Eli started towards the open land without a word. It wasn’t until they were clear of Miller’s that he suddenly pulled his shirt over his head. Hal wasn’t exactly sure of what to make of it. Eli had been shirtless before, when he had chased David into the street and Julie almost ran him over. Maybe that was just his thing? Were the rest of his friends shirtless? Was it a shirtless gang? Would Hal be expected to run around shirtless around them? Hal just tried to keep his eyes focused ahead of him, not make it weird. Or, weirder. Was it already weird? Maybe he was the weird one for thinking it as weird. 

 

Concrete turned to grass, and Eli lead him up the slope. Hal was tempted to speak, to ask where they were going, but something about the silence intimidated him not to break it. 

 

“What did you do with your old friends?” Eli asked when they were half-way down the slope. Obviously, he didn’t feel the same weight. Why would he?

 

“Uh,” Hal pushed his glasses up his nose. “I didn’t really...have friends.” He admitted, immediately questioning why he did. He could have just lied. ‘Not much’, ‘watched movies’. It would have been so easy, not to expose himself so quickly.

 

Eli took it in stride, though. “Well,” He said, looking away from the hanging sun and offering Hal a sharp smile. “Now’s your chance to be one of the cool kids.” He said, stepping into an unseen cut in the hill. Hal hesitated before stepping forward, revealing the illusion. It was large, rectangular doorway, carved right into the steep slope of the hill. Eli knocked a pattern on the hatch door, then paused, considered Hal, and tapped twice more. The door unlocked with a  _ thunk _ , creaking open. Eli moved forward, helping push it open until a glimpse of the room was revealed. 

 

It was dim, the walls, a grimy kind of concrete color, were covered in graffiti and strange band posters. Harsh music poured out into the pristine air. Eli turned, holding the hatch open and beckoning him in with a sharp gesture. The thought to run crept into Hal’s mind. It would be easy. He was sure his parents were still at Miller’s, anchored by the conversation between Julie and Mr. Wayne. 

 

Something possessed him, drove him to walk right in despite the hammering of his heart and the regret already swirling in his mind. Was it the delusion of a real friendship forming from this odd encounter? Or was it just the hope that these people might actually protect him from David, as Eli had promised?

 

Regret bloomed. The music turned down, replaced by the rhythm of Hal’s heart as it shifted into his throat. All eyes were on him. He tried to look away, focus somewhere ‘safe’. The floor was filthy, caked with dirt and bits of trodden trash. Bottles, cans, and wrappers piled against the worn and abused furniture. The smell of dust and decaying fabric was heavy in the air. Hal nearly jumped when the hatch shut with a metallic noise, mechanism grinding as Eli locked it. Great. He swallowed thickly as he glanced over his shoulder, heart slamming into the roof of his mouth as he saw himself reflected in the lens of a gasmask. 

 

The eyes behind the orange tint slivered with a smile. A hissing breath forced out of the filter, head tilting left and right in animal-like curiosity. The only thing that kept Hal still was the fear of bumping into one of the other kids, of tripping over the trash and falling into someone’s lap. Eli pulled the masked kid back by the shoulder, giving him a pat and a soft word of admonishment. 

 

“Gang,” Eli announced, moving to hook his arm around Hal’s neck. “This is Hal Emmerich.” 

 

“Emmerich.” The large, dark-skinned boy who had accompanied Eli in chasing David earlier echoed. How deep his voice was caught Hal off guard. It was like an action hero was speaking, deep and shaking. He regarded Hal strangely, like he had been expecting more. They all were. Watching him carefully, assessing him, looking distantly disappointed. Or at best, vaguely underwhelmed. 

 

Wait, had they been expecting him? Hal just gotten here...Eli had just suggested the idea minutes ago, only to Hal. They couldn’t have been waiting. They didn’t know he was coming. Right? How could they have known.

 

“Yes, Emmerich,” Eli’s voice broke his racing thoughts. “As in Doctor Huey Emmerich, a dear friend of my father’s that we all have heard so much about.” He turned to offer Hal a smile. “Now, let’s all try to give a nice warm welcome.” 

 

“You may call me Wolf,” The only girl, sitting on the top bunk of a splintering bed spoke. Hal had been avoiding her in the past tense minutes. Pale green hair draped over half her heart-shaped face, leaving only one eye, heavy with lashes, to consider Hal. Her skin was a pale olive tone, contrasting with her army drab T-shirt. ‘PROUD FOXHOUND’ it read in black stenciled letters. Hal almost couldn’t take his eyes off her when the next voice cut in. 

 

“I am Raven.” The dark-skinned boy spoke. His head was shaved, only adding to the illusion that he might actually be a middle aged man. That, and how he sprawled out over the swayback sofa like one of those sitcom dads, exhausted from work. Hal was too intimidated to look him in the eye, stuck staring awkwardly at the wall of muscle he would probably call a chest. A bare chest. He knew this was going to be a shirtless club. At least, for the boys. Did that mean the masked—

 

“And I,” The voice hissed behind him, tinny and stressed. “Am Mantis.” He moved around Hal to face him, stepping in such a delicate way that he almost appeared to be floating. He was dressed in all black,  from the platform boots to the fingerless gloves. The clothes hanging off his skeletal frame had tattered hems and were filled with holes, the leather crinkled and long without its shine. There had been a band name on the shirt, Hal is sure, but it since rubbed off, leaving only scattered white flecks clinging on. His hair was shaved, scruffy tufts of red between the straps of the gasmask and what he hoped were only lines shaved to show scalp. 

 

He was the most intimidating, even more so than Raven. Hal knew these kinds of kids, just as they knew his kind. The punks, the goths, the emos, the whatever they called themselves. They were the natural predator of little dweebs like himself. What they often lacked in size, they made up in cruelty.

 

“Uh,” Hal swallowed, tearing his eyes from ‘Mantis’ to look to Eli. “Animal nicknames?” 

 

Eli gave him an encouraging smile. “Yes, it’s something of a tradition at our school. Except for Wolfe and Raven, they just got lucky. Wolfe is her surname, and Raven is essentially the English translation of ‘Tulugaak’. Mantis, however, earned that all on his own.” 

 

Nicknames. School assigned nicknames. Well...he guessed that was something to look forward to. It would be fun, right? At least it was different from the usual school experience. Except he’d probably get the worst one. He wondered how they got them. Did friends pick it out? Was it a random chance, did they earn it? He just didn’t want to end up with a bad one.

 

“Do you have one?” Hal asked. It was more to keep Eli talking, a place Hal realized was both their comfort zones. 

 

“Snake,” He answered. “But I prefer ‘Liquid’, since David shares the name. Liquid and Solid Snake.” It made sense. They were twins, yet so different. Like the polarizing states of matter. 

 

“Come, sit,” Eli patted Hal’s back as he gestured to the free spot next to Raven. Hesitantly, Hal took it. The cushion gave away under his weight, as though it were made of fresh bread, leaving him to sit on the wooden frame with dusty, grimy cloth and the idea of a cushion under his butt. “We’ll give you the whole lay of the land, so to speak,” He turned to look around at his friends. “After all, we do have to protect our new friend from my evil twin.” They all agreed, with hums and nods.

 

He had a showman’s quality. It was kind of entertaining, if not just soothing. It made Hal feel like he was in a story, that everything would turn out in his favor. He and Eli were going to walk away from whatever trouble ever came around, right into the sunset with fists held high. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't even notice Decoy Octopus wasn't there :(

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://cjtheshort.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cjthesmall)


End file.
